Short Excerpts of Harry's Humiliating Childhood
by PreciousLapis
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Harry's horrible childhood with the Dursleys! Upcoming chapters will become more severe.
1. Harry Potter and The Broken Crayon Set

**I thought of this idea earlier today, and I thought it might be interesting. I'll be writing more and more humiliating/horrible moments on Harry's childhood with the Dursleys. I feel as though there is just so much more verbal/physical abuse that happened rather than what we read in the books. This one is in my opinion rather light, but the stories will get more severe...**

Harry awoke to the sound of rustling outside his little cupboard under the stairs. Carefully opening the door to see what the ruckus was, it didn't surprise him to see his pudgy cousin Dudley drawing on the walls. Everytime one of the crayons snapped in half due to his tight grip, Dudley would throw them across the hallway and make an ugly, angry yelp. Harry rolled his eyes and closed the door quietly contemplating what would lie in stock for him in the day ahead.

After nearly half an hour of listening to Dudley groaning and then later screaming at his broken utensils, he heard his Aunt Petunia come hurrying down the stairs. Rather, he _felt_ it. Sprinkles of sawdust fell gently onto his head and blurred his vision for a bit. Then he heard the rumbling of his Uncle Vernon in the upstairs hallway. His enormity shook the house as he ran -or hobbled quickly- down the little staircase. Harry gulped, as he predicted precisely what Uncle Vernon would be shouting about in the coming seconds.

"POTTER!" howled Uncle Vernon. He grabbed for Harry's door fast, breaking the tiny handle off, face purple and a fat vein pulsating from his forehead. Harry merely stared at him blankly. He already knew Uncle Vernon was angry, but he had no reason to be angry with Harry. What had he done this time?

Uncle Vernon squinted his tiny black eyes hard, as if they weren't always that way. This new look he made gave Harry chills.

"YOU-"

"W-what have I done?" said Harry, most innocently.

Uncle Vernon squinted harder, his rage rising with every passing moment.

" 'WHAT HAVE I DONE?' HE ASKS! RUBBISH! COMPLETE RUBBISH!" he shouted, furiously pointing a chubby finger. "LOOK AT DUDLEY! LOOK-AT-HIM!"

Harry tried to look behind Uncle Vernon -which took great effort, as the man was very huge- and finally saw little pudgy Dudley sobbing against Aunt Petunia who looked back at Harry with anger written all over her horsey face.

"I-I haven't done anything to him!" said Harry very weakly. Uncle Vernon let out a loud snort.

"YOU'VE COLOURED ON THE WALLS! YOU'VE BROKEN HIS CRAYON SET! YOU'VE SET HIM TO TEARS! STAY IN THERE, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!"

And with that, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. Since he had ripped the handle off, the door bounced back and hit him in the face. Harry let out a little laugh, but immediately regretted it. Uncle Vernon had heard him and later bolted the little door using many differently kinds of drills.

Harry was let out two days later.


	2. Harry and The Source of the Interruption

**Sorry this one is _very_ short...upcoming chapters will be longer!**

Harry was shoved very forcefully into the dirty brick wall of his elementary school. Dudley and his gang of misfits decided they wanted to pick on Harry for the lunch hour, as most of the younger grades had all gone on a field trip. Bruised and bleeding, Harry attempted to stand straight, but it was hard to act confident when he could hear everyone laughing all around him. He couldn't exactly see who was punching him either; his glasses were taken from him. That's when he heard Dudley clearing his throat very loudly.

"Ah' right then," grunted Dudley, cracking his knuckles,"S'my turn now!"

The heavy boy landed a hard punch into Harry's stomach. The pain was unbearable, just the humiliation alone was making him feel less than human. He could hear the laughter of the children in his class, blurs of people just standing around watching him get beaten down.

"How...how could they just...stare..." thought Harry, miserably. His head throbbed as well, and it was difficult to think straight.

That's when suddenly, he heard someone start screaming. Still slightly dazed, he looked around to see where the source of the yell came from. Then everyone started joining in screaming. The sound was deafening and Harry could see the blurs of the crowd running away from the area until he was all alone.

Then he saw what it was they were running from. A spider the size of an LP record was scurrying around after children. Harry stared wide-eyed at it, but couldn't see much detail as he still did not have his glasses. Gaping, he decided to just sit there, awestruck by the whole situation. How did the spider become so large, and why had it appeared when Harry was most frightened?


End file.
